Problem: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rr}{0} & {2} \\ {3} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rr}{2} & {-2} \\ {0} & {2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{0}-{2} & {2}-{-2} \\ {3}-{0} & {3}-{2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rr}{-2} & {4} \\ {3} & {1}\end{array}\right]}$